


Puppies!

by mercutiglo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, just cute fluffy puppies, so many puppies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil just really wants a dog after seeing Maureen's adorable little beagle puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

“No,” was all that Carlos said, giving Cecil a stern look.

  
“Carlos. You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you. I could’ve been asking what you wanted for dinner. I could’ve been asking if you did any cool science today. I could’ve been asking if you did /any/ science today,” Cecil countered, giving Carlos a wide-eyed, pleading look.

  
“Cecil. I listened to the show today. You want a puppy because Maureen brought in the cute little beagle puppy. Even though we already have Koshekh, you want a puppy. Don’t try and lie to me and say you don’t want a puppy, you want a puppy.”

  
Cecil looked down for a moment, then looked back up at Carlos with the sad lost puppy look that usually gets him whatever he wants from Carlos. “But Carlos, Koshekh can’t even live with us. A puppy could actually live with us. Here, in our house.”

  
“Cecil, we don’t need a puppy. You act like an excited puppy enough as it is. I don’t think we could handle an /actual/ excited puppy running around all the time. Also, how are we going to feed this puppy? There’s not a pet store in town to buy dog food. And, where would this puppy come from? You’re not allowed to steal someone’s puppy, because that would make you a terrible human being and is also illegal.”

  
Cecil stood up a bit straighter, no longer giving Carlos such a sad look, instead an extremely hopeful look. “They sell dog food at the co-op, Carlos. And Shannon down the street has been trying to get rid of some of her puppies because of two months ago when her dog all of a sudden came home with 200 puppies following her, of all different colors and breeds. She could probably give us a few toys too. She wants the puppies to go to loving homes where they’ll be appreciated and loved and prized and -”

  
“Fine. You can pick. But this is on you. That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to get bored of having a puppy tomorrow. Understand?” Carlos asked, but Cecil hadn’t heard him because he was squealing in glee and already thanking Carlos profusely, running around trying to find his phone so he could call Shannon.

 

\----

 

Cecil was a little bit disappointed Shannon didn’t have any adorable little beagle puppies running around, but Carlos pointed out the cutest little basset hound that kept running around their feet, and all the scientific difference between basset hounds and beagles, but Cecil was too busy petting the puppy’s long ears, telling him what a good boy he was. Carlos looked for Shannon, who had just yelled to let themselves in, but couldn’t find her, only her voice. He asked the voice of Shannon if she wanted them to pay her or anything, or if it would be okay if they took a couple of toys as well, but her voiced just shrieked back at them to please take whatever they could, that she was drowning in dogs and dog supplies and that they could leave as long as they took things with them, directing them to where they could find bowls and leashes and a dog bed as well.

  
Once Carlos had found all the necessary items, he went back to find Cecil half buried under a pile of puppies. All Carlos could do was look down at Cecil and sigh, shaking his head. “One. Not ten. We don’t have that much room. Maybe we can get a second one later if we can take care of /one/ first.”

  
Cecil looked a little dejected, but resigned himself to trying to get up, unable to due to the mass of puppies sitting on top of him. He reached his arms out towards Carlos. “Help me up then or else all the dogs on top of me are coming with right now.”

  
Carlos sighed, and grabbed Cecil’s hands to pull him up, but couldn’t move him at all. “Cecil, c’mon, I can’t do this all by myself. You have to at least put in a little effort.”  
Cecil looked up at Carlos, shocked. “I am putting in effort! These dogs are heavy and I am weak! Try picking up the dogs one at a time off of me.”

  
Carlos just rolled his eyes. “You are such a diva,” he muttered, bending down to pick up a dog. Or at least, trying, but not being able to pick up even a tiny little chihuahua puppy. “Okay, these are some really heavy puppies. This is an issue.”

  
They both sat there, arguing about ways they might be able to scoot the dogs off of Cecil when they heard Shannon’s voice again. “Sorry you guys. The puppies aren’t gonna get off unless you promise to take them home. There’s not really anything you can do about it, not anything even science can do about it. Take all the stuff you guys need to take care of them, just please take them. I literally have zero room for these dogs. Love them. Please. Take them. Take them. Just take them.”

  
Carlos looked down at Cecil, who must’ve had at least a dozen dogs on him. Cecil was trying to keep a triumphant smile off his face, but was letting his excitement slip through a little more than he wanted, judging by Carlos’ stern look. “Look, we’ll give it a shot. But if it’s not working out, they’re coming back here, got it?” The dogs on Cecil all started whining, seemingly understanding exactly what Carlos had just said. Carlos’ frustration with the whole situation was starting to become extremely apparent. “Fine, they won’t come back here. But we will take all the dogs currently on Cecil home with us right now and that’s all.”

  
Those seemed to be the magic words, because as soon as Carlos said that all of the dogs on Cecil leaped off of him and lined up, each with a leash in their mouth, ready to be lead out by their new owners. Cecil looked at just how many there were and sighed. “I guess this means we won’t really be able to finish the guest bedroom anytime soon, will we?”

  
“Cecil, I would simply like to remind you that this is all your fault,” Carlos said, grabbing a few leashes in each hand. “I’ll come back with some bags to get toys and beds and stuff. Let’s just get the dogs home first.”

  
Cecil walked over to where Carlos was standing and gave him a light peck on the cheek. “Thanks for letting me get one, much less several. I’m sorry that we had to get so many more than we were expecting. I’ll make it up to you at some point.”

  
Carlos’ glare softened while he turned and smiled at his boyfriend. “Yes. Yes you most definitely will. The first part of that can be going and getting me some Benadryl because you also get to put up with me while my allergies rampage.”

  
Cecil went wide-eyed. “Oh, shit. That’s why you didn’t want a dog in the first place I’m so sorry, Carlos, I should have remembered. Shit, this is just-”

  
“It’s okay, I forgot to say anything, so it’s not your fault. It’s just gonna be a miserable couple of days. Now let’s get out of this madhouse because lemme just say, this is terrible for me. And that’s not an option.”

 

\----

 

Two weeks later, all had finally settled down in their household. As it had turned out, most of the dogs wanted to return to Shannon’s anyways, and so ran away back to her house. The reason they were able to find out where the dogs went each time was because each time a dog went missing, the next day they would get an irritated voicemail from Shannon asking if they could please keep the dogs, she really can’t handle any more dogs, all she’s known for months now has been dogs, but they never picked up the phone or returned her calls, simply brought over the leash, bowls, and bed the next day.

  
The only dog that ended up staying in the end was the most adorable little basset hound puppy, which Carlos thought was definitely worth the allergies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, leave a kudos/comment and I'll write more!  
> Any and all typos/errors can be attributed to me, I wrote this all today after listening to the most recent two episodes.


End file.
